This invention relates to a take-up method, apparatus and package for continuous textile fibers.
At present all commercial packaging of yarn is done by rotating a tube, cone, or bobbin and winding yarn on it as the yarn is traversed back and forth from one end of the package to the other. In the patent literature, four U.S. Pat. Nos. to Russo et al. 2,960,729, 3,000,059, 3,027,108, and 3,058,690, disclose apparatus, method and package using a stuffer crimper to lay crimped fiber into a tube of plastic film. These four patents are distinguished from applicant's invention in that the Russo patents disclose that a stuffer crimper must be used prior to packaging the yarn, the yarn heat is set in the package, and the yarn is allowed to lay in an open gap between the stuffer box and the film tube before the package is made. Thus, these prior art Russo patents show no way to compress or pack the yarn into the package. The yarn compressed as in applicant's invention would pop out of the gap between the stuffer box and the film tube package in the prior art method. Also, in order to use the Russo et al. invention, the yarn must be crimped. Applicant does not crimp the material being packaged.